Assemble, they did (FR)
by Ashkana
Summary: Recueil de one-shot


Summer 2012

Le soleil était encore haut, et avait à peine passé ses heures les plus dangereuses. En ville, les habitants se cachaient dans les bâtiments, remerciant les dieux de l'air climatisé pour un peu de fraîcheur. Même la faune loacle gardait le silence et ne se montrerait pas avant le coucher du soleil. Seuls les touristes avait la bêtise de braver les rayons cancérigènes, attirés par la douce brise marine et le paysage de bord de mer de carte postale.

Clint Barton, étendu sur une chaise longue, les orteils enfoncés dans le sable, profitait au maximum de ses vacances. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune chance d'être appelé en urgence en plein repos. Les extraterrestres étaient tous morts et Captain America s'occupait des affaires terroristes de routines. Cet homme était une machine. Pas étonnant que tous les gouvernements américains, depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale, aient toujours renouvelé le budget pour le chercher. L'accroissement du rayonnement des Etats-Unis depuis le repêchage du bon capitaine avait probablement déjà compensé pour 70 années de subventions de recherche.

Clint souleva un peu la tête et vérifia que sa petite famille s'amusait bien. Lila et Cooper construisaient un château de sable, sous la surveillance attentive de leur mère.

Se marier avec Laura avait été de loin la meilleure décision de sa vie. Ca et quitter le cirque.

Il baissa ses lunettes de soleil d'un cran, regardant toujours sa femme. Excellent choix de maillot de bain.

Avec un sourire, il détourna le regard. Mieux vaut penser à autre chose avant de devenir indécent. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il aperçut un vieil homme vendant de la crème glacée. Le pauvre homme marchait de haut en bas sur la plage. Clint se senti mal pour lui. À son âge, il devrait se reposer et ne pas parcourir des kilomètres sous un soleil brûlant pour un revenu certainement bas. L'archer espérait sérieusement que d'ici à ce qu'il atteigne cet âge, les anciens combattants bénéficieraient d'une pension décente.

Se sentant généreux, Clint se leva et commença à fouiller dans le sac de plage géant de sa femme. Il était certain qu'il y aurait de l'argent local.

Bingo.

Il se leva et commença à chercher ses tongs. Où étaient passées ces saletés de chaussures?! Clint marchait de haut en bas de la nappe de pique-nique à côté de sa chaise, dans l'espoir de sentir les chaussures cachées en dessous. Nope, pas de chance.

Le vendeur se rapprochait et Clint put bien le regarder. Le temps n'avait pas été gentil avec l'ancien. Sa peau, transformée en cuir fragile par des années au soleil, trahissait à quel point le vieil homme était fatigué. Il était évident qu'il était habitué aux travail dur, mais son dos n'avait pas la masse musculaire à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre chez une personne effectuant un travail physique quotidien.

Clint mit un genou a terre et regarda sous la chaise longue.

Toujours rien.

Le vieil homme était passé.

Clint se leva. Trop tard. Pas de bonne glace pour lui et sa famille.

Il a épousseta le sable de son genou.

Il n'avait pas envie de courir après le vendeur pour une glace, mais il était agacé par la disparition de ses chaussures. Il marcha vers sa famille. Si Laura ne savait pas où elles se trouvaient, elles étaient vraiment perdues.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le vieil homme fut hélé par un jeune homme vêtu d'un short de bain d'une couleur ridiculement vive. Peut-être un étudiant en vacances? Clint n'aimait pas la façon dont le jeune touriste avait convoqué le vieil homme, comme s'il était un serviteur. C'était juste mal poli.

Les jeunes de nos jours.

Atteignant sa femme, Clint passa une main affectueuse le long du dos de sa tendre moitié, souriant quand elle lui glissa un bras autour de la taille.

\- Salut, mon coeur.

\- Salut toi-même, répondit Laura avec un sourire. As-tu terminé ta sieste?

\- Je ne faisais pas la sieste. J'étais ... en train d'apprécier la vue.

Laura se mit à rire et se tourna pour embrasser son mari.

\- Es-tu venu ici pour draguer ou avais-tu besoin de quelque chose?

\- As-tu vu mes tongs?

\- Je les ai mises dans le sac de plage pendant que tu faisais la sieste.

Clint fit une grimace et retourna au sac. Sérieux?! il avait fouillé dedans il y n'avait pas cinq minutes,et il n'avait rien vu.

Un peu plus loin, l'interaction entre le vieil homme et le jeune touriste semblait se détériorer rapidement. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait s'engeuler avec un vendeur de crème glacée?

Clint atteignit le sac et trouva ses tongs.

Juste au moment où il se relevait, il vit le jeune touriste attraper le vieil homme par le col et lever le bras.

Clint n'hésita pas . D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa une tong et la lança comme un couteau.

La chaussure vola à plat dans les airs et cogna le jeune voyou en plein sur la carotide, comme l'avait voulu l'Avenger. Le voyou lâcha le vieil homme et s'effondra sur le sol. Les points de pression, c'était pas de la rigolade.

Clint courut vers le vieil homme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

L'ancien avait un visage désemparé, ne réalisant pas encore que la menace était neutralisée. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de regarder le nouveau touriste devant lui.

\- Je vais bien merci. Mais comment avez-vous…?

Il laissa sa phrase glisser, un froncement de sourcils confus alors qu'il regardait son sauveteur enfiler ses tongs.

Il regarda l'homme plus attentivement et sut soudainement exactement où il avait déjà vu ce visage. Aux infos, a peine quelques semaine plus tôt. En train de sauver le monde.

\- Vous! ... Vous êtes un Avenger, n'est-ce pas? Celui avec l'arc?

Clint sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

En fait, je suis un touriste. Et je me mangerai bien une glace.

Le vieil homme n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu l'Avenger, quelques minutes auparavant, fouiller dans un sac rose géant. Il doit être ici avec sa famille. L'ancien sourit.

\- Bien sûr, mon ami. Prenez toute la glace que vous voulez. Cadeau, dit-il en ouvrant le bac de congélation

Clint saisit quatre cornets et laissa discrètement quelques billets à leur place.

Merci bien.

L'Archer se retourna pour rejoindre sa famille, distribua la crème glacée et regagna sa chaise longue.

Aujourd'hui Il n'a peut-être pas sauvé le monde, mais il avait sauvé la situation.


End file.
